kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.
Overview Numbuh 4 is sent to a boarding school, but discovers that it's a girls only boarding school. The director, Madame Margaret, wants to transform him and every other boy on the planet into girls. Numbuh 4 fails to foil her plans, and Sector V is girlified. Seventy-five years into the future, Numbuh 4 still needs time to battle the evil plans of Madame Margaret with the help of the Boys Next Door, a future version of the KND in which all the operatives are boys who defend other boys from the bullying of girls towards them (and from being turned into girls). In an order for Numbuh 4 to save the world from the Madam, the BND sacrificed their genders to get Numbuh 4 the needed time to go back in time and save every one from this horrible future. The episode ends with the picture showing girls and boys in harmony. Information *Villain Debuts: Madame Margaret *Ally Debuts: BND, Sally Sanban *Starring: Numbuh 4 *Locations: Madame Margaret's Castle, St. Rita's Preparatory School *2x4 Tech: H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Ally Tech: A reversed engineered Girlifying Rifle/Boyifying Rifles *Villain Technology: Girlifying Rifles, SuperGirlifying Cannon *Time Cards Shown: 75 Years Later (twice) Trivia/Goofs *When Numbuh 1 is transformed into a girl he bears a striking resemblance to Lucy van Pelt. *The episode is a parody of the Terminator series in that, instead of having machines wipe out humanity (while struggling against the small human resistance) it is girls trying to purge the world of boys (and fighting the remaining rebel group known as BND.). *When Numbuh 4 was transferred to the Boarding School, his sleeve seemed to be flesh colored (which is most likely just a mistake with the animation cell painters). *When Future Numbuh 4 was disappearing, he said, "Most importantly, I always regretted never asking out -" It's possible he was going to say Kuki due to the fact that in his dimension, there was no evidence that they had a relationship past friendship. *It is possible that Nigel and Rachel got married, because the leader of the Boys Next Door has Numbuh 1's blue eyes, and Numbuh 362's blond hair. *Even though Numbuh 5 is already a girl, she still gets affected by girlification. However, Numbuh 3 seemed to have already been girly enough to be unaffected. It is probably because Kuki is girlier than Abby, thus making the tomboyish Numbuh 5 into a girlier girl. *Numbuh 1's hair is revealed to have been brown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., but in this episode, when he is girlified, his hair is black. *Old Numbuh 4 looks very similar to Frank the cashier in the Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Pranks a Lot' *Starting this episode, some scenes now run at 30 frames per second, while most scenes still run at 24 frames. *When two of the Boys Next Door operatives are transformed into girls by the Super Girlifier Cannon, they are having a tea party. One of them says "More tea, Mrs. Nesbitt?" This is a reference to Toy Story, in which Buzz is once renamed Mrs. Nesbitt by Sid's sister, and they have a tea party. *When Numbuh 4 was getting away the second time, his shoes where rockets. While in Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L. they were revealed to be guns. *Numbuh 4 doesn't wear a shirt under his hoodie. *The fake Madam Margarett bears a striking resemblance to the huge librarian statue in the old underground from the Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Long Episodes